revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Osbourne
Patrick Osbourne is Victoria Grayson's son from her teens. Biography Early Life After Victoria returned home from her psychological evaluation she discovered her mother Marion already had a new boyfriend Maxwell who was a pedophile, one night Marion saw Maxwell coming out of Victoria's room after apparently molesting her so she kicked VIctoria out the very next day. Victoria moved into an appartment and down the hall from her was a man named Jimmy Brennan. He was like a brother to Victoria and looked out for her. One day a fuse blew in her appartment so Jimmy offered to help her down in the basement to fix it. They went to the basement and Jimmy kissed her, Victoria told him no but he hit her and then proceeded to rape her. Victoria then went to the doctor to find out if she was pregnant because of this and the doctor confirmed her fears. Victoria then approached a nun for help, who helped her until she gave birth to Patrick. As Emily investigated years later, it seems that the nun directed Victoria to St. Michael's where she then gave birth. When he was six months old, Victoria met the dean of admissions at the New York Academy of Art. Impressed by her, he found a way to get Victoria into L'Ecole Des Beaux-Arts in Paris for two years with a scholarship. Unfortunately, being lead to believe that Victoria was merely Patrick's nanny, the dean told her that she could not take Patrick with her. Unwilling to let the opportunity go, Victoria decided to take it. She decided to leave Patrick with the nun that helped her, asking her to promise to find Patrick the best possible home for him and to never tell him about his mother. Victoria also made her promise to never tell Victoria what becomes of him. Patrick was adopted by Ed and Barbara Osbourne. After Barabra died, Parick was abandoned by Ed, who remarried. At one point, Patrick ended up in Cleveland. Years later, in the early 1990s (around the time of Flight 197), Patrick decided to search for his real mother. He got as far as the church where Victoria left him and was even able to speak to the nun who helped her who, as she had promised, told him nothing. When Victoria caught wind of it, she sent Frank Stevens to pay Patrick $5 million to "disappear". Patrick revealed later however that Frank pocketed the 5 million and threatened him to get lost or else. With the help of the Fa1c0n, all digital traces of his original identity was erased. Season 2 In "Victory", Mason Treadwell reveals to Emily that some of David Clarke's letters to her that he had managed to get his hands on contained information she has never heard of before: one of them being about the son Victoria abandoned that had apparently had a rough life in foster homes. Emily used this information to haunt Victoria with her newly uncovered secret. In "Truth, Part 2", Patrick made his first physical appearance as an adult. Near the end of the episode, Victoria is alone in Grayson Manor when someone knocks on the door. When she opens it, she meets a man with a deep voice she recognizes as Patrick. He isn't seen by the viewers, but the shock of seeing him makes Victoria drop her glass. Season 3 In "Fear", it mentions that Patrick had spent six months with his mother, but Charlotte appears and asks him to leave, so he does. In "Sin" he returned to the family, creating tensions between them because they don't want him there. He said that Frank hit him when he tried to find his mother. Conrad revealed that it was Victoria who asked Frank to take care of him, but Victoria told Frank just to pay him, even Patrick hasn't seen anything of that money. After the dinner Emily went to see him but he said that Victoria has talked about her and kicked her out of his room. In "Confession" he accidentally met Nolan, who invited him to his Housewarming Bash. When Victoria told him that Nolan and Emily were friends he thought that Nolan had found him to suss him out and he told him it in his Bash. In "Mercy" Patrick appeared in the hospital to see what had happened to Conrad. Then he helped her mother with her plan. He sold one of Victoria's paintings to Sheila Lurie so Victoria could blackmail her to get her art gallery. He found Nolan at the beach club but Nolan stole his wallet to investigate him. Then Nolan called him to tell him that he had found his wallet and they kissed. In "Control" Patrick discovered that Nolan had gone to see his ex-wife. Patrick was not happy, and began to get distant with Nolan. But then his mother told him not to do it because he would regret it. He forgave Nolan and it is implied that they slept together. We discover that Patrick tried to kill Conrad. In "Dissolution" Victoria told Patrick that she knew what he had done and that she forgave him. She put everything in his name so Conrad could not take their money. When Conrad found out that Patrick had tried to kill him, Conrad sent somebody after him but he managed to escape and met with his mother who told him to hide and never return to the Hamptons. In "Exodus" Patrick returned for Daniel and Emily's wedding. Conrad brought him back to the Hamptons and made peace with him, so Victoria would go to the wedding. Patrick and Nolan also rekindled their romance. In "Homecoming" Patrick left Nolan's house when he knew what happened. Then at the hospital Nolan came and Victoria discovered that he lied to her. He told Nolan to leave, putting Victoria in front of him. When he came to talk with him he discovered that Nolan was keeping a box. Then he told Victoria that he was on her side and told her about the box (which was Emily's infinity box). In "Endurance" Patrick acceded to betray Nolan and stole the infinity box. Even after Victoria told him not to do it he met with Nolan. Nolan and Patrick spent an evening drinking together, Patrick trying to get Nolan drunk in order to steal the infinity box. However, he soon discovered that Nolan was only pretending to be getting drunk and had been drinking water the whole time. Patrick stabbed him and preceeded to steal the box, which he then gave to his mother. In "Hatred" Patrick learned from Nolan who his father is and that Victoria had purposefully hidden him from Patrick. With Victoria he went to see him from the distance and then he went to the bar where he usually goes. There Victoria saw him and choked. Then at home Victoria told him the truth: that Jimmy had forced himself on her and that Patrick was born of rape. Then Patrick set the gallery on fire. In "Payback" Patrick hired Jimmy to repair the Gallery which angered Victoria a great deal. As Jimmy began to repair the Gallery, starting to play with electrical wires, Patrick contemplated killing him. Jimmy opened up to Patrick (whom he didn't know was his son), saying that there were some things in his life that regretted. Jimmy's confession caused Patrick to decide not to kill him. The next night, Victoria came and he told her that he couldn't do it and Jimmy appeared, recognising Victoria. He tried to advance on her, but Patrick immediately became defensive and pushed him away. Jimmy fell, knocking his head on the edge of a table. Blood began to pour from his head, and it was quite clear that his injury was life-threatening. Patrick was about to call an ambulance, when Victoria told him not to. Appearances Trivia *It was originally believed that Patrick was conceived when Victoria's father, Maxwell raped her. Gallery 3x15 16.jpg 3x15 15.jpg 3x15 12.jpg 3x15 3.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Harper Family Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes Category:LGBT